Above and Below
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: Halfway across the country, two girls weep bitterly for each other, one with everything, one with nothing; one held by her lover, one alone; both emotionally broken and transformed. One-shot, may become a two-shot. Post-For Good, pre-Finale


**AN: I SAW WICKED FOR THE THIRD TIME LAST NIGHT WITH DEE FREAKING ROSCIOLI, YOU GUYS! AND I WAS _THIS CLOSE _TO SEEING CLIFTON HALL AND TIMOTHY BRITTEN PARKER, TOO. OKAY, SO LEMME TELL YA:**

**Dee was, of course, AMAZING, and Curt Hansen was a great Fiyero! His voice was a little higher than I'm used to with Fiyero, but it got better the second act, maybe he just wasn't warmed up first act or had a little bit of a sore throat from the earlier performance, but once I got used to it, I loved him. Now, Jenn Gambatese played Glinda-Galinda, and I can honestly say that I think she was the funniest one I've seen so far! Her voice could've been a little higher pitched or nasally, but the way she did things was HILARIOUS! I can't even describe the thing she did during Poplar, but she did this little squat thing as she sand, "I simply have to take over!"**

**Tom McGowan just happened to play the Wizard, which is funny, because that's the same guy I saw the first time! He was great, just like he was last time I saw him, and the way one of his lines came out was just SO great, I can't even describe it! Kim Zimmer was a great Morrible. She didn't have that accent I'm used to hearing the character speak with, and she didn't really roll her Rs, but she was still great, she did the role quite well. **

**Demaree Hill and Jesse JP Johnson as Nessa and Boq were both fantastic. Jesse sounded a LITTLE too masculine for Boq if you ask me, but his voice was AMAZING, and it went so well with Demaree's, whose rendition of "Wicked Witch of the East" covered my arms and legs with goosebumps. **

**Clifton Davis' Dillamond was FANTASTIC. His goat bleats were the most realistic I've heard any Dillamond do so far, it was really accurate! And, let's see, what else...?**

**OH! **

**One of the girls in the swing, Marissa Lupp? She understudied Glinda last time I saw the show, and actually played her the night I saw it that time, and at one point during Thank Goodness, I sort of just glanced up at the people on the bridge over their heads and thought, "I wonder if she's up there tonight."**

**BUT IT WAS SO EPIC, JUST LIKE ALWAYS! I CRIED! And I mouthed along to like the ENTIRE CATFIGHT SCENE! I didn't even realize I had nearly all of it memorized until then, haha!**

**OOOOOH, AND I USED MY OWN MONEY TO GET A LITTLE PLUSH CHISTERY AND HE IS SO _ADORABLE!_**

**So, anyway, yeah, expect several things like this in the next few days or so, 'cause I need to get these outta my system, haha!  
**

* * *

Glinda tried to protest, but Elphaba seemed deaf to her pleas as she quickly but gently pushed her into a corner and pulled a curtain closed between them. The torchlight on the green girl's side acted as a sort of backlighting, allowing the blonde to see everything as a shadow against the curtain. She dropped to her knees, feeling helpless as she watched with tears still falling from her eyes, for once not caring that her makeup was getting ruined.

Several times, Glinda had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out and giving herself away. Then, the most unthinkable thing happened.

Elphaba took her broom and put the bristled end of it into the hearth, letting it catch fire, then turned and touched it to the Scarecrow's shoulder, setting him ablaze, as well. The farm girl grabbed the bucket that Elphaba had filled with water from the well earlier and threw it to put the fire out, and it also ended up splashing onto Elphaba. The green girl let out a horrible scream that made Glinda's blood run cold with terror and ice.

She continued to let out shrieks filled with what sounded like fear as she—_melted?!_

No! No, those horrendible rumors couldn't possibly have any truth to them! Elphaba had such a kind and pure and beautiful soul, they just couldn't be true, they couldn't!

She finally dared to emerge.

No...

_No!_

_"NO!"_

* * *

Elphaba winced. She was soaked to the bone and shivering in a thin cotten dress, huddling in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. The torchlight only barely shone through the cracks in the floorboards, leaving her in almost total darkness. Glinda's strangled cry had wrenched her heart as well as made her flinch, and her hand instinctively flew to cover her mouth so she wouldn't give any response. She knew instinctively that the blonde was kneeling directly above her, sobbing and hiccuping.

Elphaba slowly rose up onto her knees and reached out, placing her hand flat against the underside of the floorboards and silently weeping.

Glinda eventually left. The torch and fire in the hearth both eventually died, and even less moonlight came into her small hidey-hole than torchlight. She knew it had only been hours, but it felt as if years had passed when the trapdoor was finally lifted and moonlight came spilling down onto her huddled form. Elphaba lifted her tear-streaked face and was met with the sight of a male form dropping into the pit with her. The moonlight made his eyes, pale as they were, look more silver than blue. He no longer looked like himself, but even through straw, tears, and burlap, she would know his face anywhere.

"Fiyero!"

He caught her as she threw herself at him, sobs hitching in her throat. "I know, love," he murmured as he softly rubbed circles on her back. "I know. It's alright now, we're alright. Just let it all out, Fae. Hey...you did great, sweetheart. I'm proud of you, I know it must've been hard. Oz, Fae, I'm so proud. I love you so much. How'd you get to be so brave?"  
"Hold me, Yero. Hold me and don't ever let go."  
"I won't, Fae. I promise."

* * *

Miles apart from one another, Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Arduenna both wept bitterly. One was held by her lover while the other had no one.

One had nothing with the other had everything. Which girl had what? Who can say? But this much was certain:

Both were angels who would have to learn how to fly on their own, had both had become lost between the sea and the sky.

And both had been permanently changed for the better.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, this one's sad. Not all of 'em will be sad, though, I promise! I'm about to start working on the next one, I've even gotten my script out to help!  
**


End file.
